The Melancholy of Andrea Jones
by Rangge Rangge
Summary: Arthur finds himself in a life-changing situation after meeting someone extremely strange - Andrea Jones. EnglandxFEM!America. I didn't know there was another Haruhi parody on the kink meme until now. *IN PROGRESS, PROBABLY*
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Santa Claus—an old, jolly, red fat man commonly believed by so many young ones—is considered, by most, a fake. It took me a while to realize that he wasn't real—no, scratch that—I never believed in that myth after all.

Sliders, ESPers, aliens, time travelers, fairies, Cinderella, the Ugly Duckling, flying mint bunnies, etc., those took me longer to realize that they were fictitious as well. Oh, how I wanted those alternate realities to be real!

As a child, I always made wands, trapped fireflies in jars and treated them as if they were fairies, and chased down rabbits hoping they would lead me to a hole I would fall in.

I was a curious, naïve one, to begin with. I always wondered how we got here, considering theories on how this vast area known as the galaxies in space was formed. Was the world created by a supreme being forming the entire universe using only his hands, or by a cosmic explosion which is expanding to this day? Who knows?

How could such simple, multi-celled organisms, known as humans, come up with fantasy? Were we even programmed to think and imagine things with that much creativity? I was determined to find out why when I was in middle school.

During my elementary school years, I had always hoped someone—anyone—supernatural, or strange, at the least, would appear to be an exchange student from out of the country that had magical powers, like telekinesis or ESP. Sadly, it never happened.

Once the world was thrown into a war state, just a few years ago, I had to defend the country I had represented, and had left the academy for a while. At first I thought life would be perfect, after the wars were permanently over. And so I went back to World W. Academy.

After closing the door on such childish beliefs and wonders, I returned without a care in the world—

Until I met Andrea Jones.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The academy was situated on a steep hill, in New York. A freshman would have difficulty trekking uphill for the next few years. Everything went smoothly—the lovely Concha sitting next to me, gallant Mr. Edelstein, the teacher, preparing for the next class, Felix and Toris excitedly chatting about what they did after the war was over…

When homeroom announcements came, the principal Ms. Elisabeza Hédérvary informed us of upcoming school events and your normal first day of school crap. What superiority she sprinkled all over us during her hearty speeches, along with her magnificent smile and womanliness, with a virus entitled "Boredom" that spread to me and the other students.

Having finished her speech after what seemed an eternity, she left the room proudly and went to bore another class with her lectures.

Mr. Edelstein told us to introduce ourselves for the fellows who were unfamiliar with the others or who completely forgot the faces they were so used to before the war.

First went Yekaterina Braginskaya, then Maria Clara Carriedo, then Antonio Fernandez, and then Matthew Williams. And then me.

I fluently informed the others with the autobiography I had memorized in my head since Yekaterina told hers. The mantra, "_That was the greatest moment of my life,"_ was repeated in my brain as I swiftly sat down on my chair.

The person behind me shot up from their seat to tell their life story.

The words, "Andrea Jones, from Excalibur Middle School." were stated with a clear, energetic female voice.

Everything seemed normal until the next words were said.

"I have no interest in my kind. If you are something other than a being representing a country or an ordinary human, please see me. That is all."

Now that statement made me turn around to get a good look at the one behind me.

I was staring at a girl with hip-length dirty blond hair, sidebangs framing her soft round face, and embraced with a purple hair band. Andrea was eyeing the other students in the small classroom with fringed, short eyelashes and striking blue eyes, wide with determination, just millimeters away from black glasses.

I was amazed by her lightly tanned complexion, staring at her unusual uniform as she was distracted listening to the person in the next row. My gaze was interrupted once the beauty looked at me.

_Are you retarded? _Was what I really wanted to ask after her glorious but strange lecture. However, what came out of my mouth was a loud "Uh."

The rest of the class abandoned their train of thought and turned to focus on the young male and female stabbing each other with awkward glances at the back corner of the room.

I was too busy acknowledging that people were looking at me so I couldn't determine their reactions. After about a minute, the teacher told the next person to go on to talk about themselves.

This was how Andrea and I first met.

Now that it had happened, I purely hope that it was just a coincidence.


	3. Chapter 2

After capturing the attention of all the other students, Andrea kept quiet for the next couple of days, as if she were a shy youngster.

Now I realized that this would be called "The calm before a storm".

I had learned that all the students here were from one of the three schools in the area—Excalibur, Excelsior, and Emeritus. That meant a handful of the pupils here were from Andrea's school. I came from Excelsior, the closest one to World W Academy. Unfortunately, I didn't know quite a lot of people here because the majority of the ones here were from the other two schools.

After tedious silence in the back of the room since the past few days, I decided to do something I regretted to do—to talk to Andrea Jones. Hell, I would've enjoyed observing her for the first month or so instead of do something that could make a worst case scenario.

So I turned around in my seat, with a relaxed smile plastered on my face and said, "Hey. Were you serious about that stuff in your introduction?"

With arms crossed and a fed-up face, she said "What 'stuff'?"

"That stuff about unordinary people and countries."

"Are you someone other than a human?" the girl asked, with an extremely serious look on her face.

"Uh, well…"

"Then, if you're not a human, are you an alien? An ESPer? A time traveler?

"N-no…"

"Then shut up. You're wasting my valuable time."

The tone of her voice made me feel as if it was my mother scorning me to stop screaming at my younger brother. With a "hmph", Andrea focused her attention to the front of the room instead of me.

As I spun in my chair to face the teacher, I noticed a few other people were staring at me, as if in sympathy. When my eyes met each person, I gave them a half-hearted smile that indicated, "I know."

That kind of left me feeling miserable, like how a boy feels when they get rejected to go on a date with a girl they like. Later, I learned that all of them came from Excalibur Middle School.

* * *

Watch the trailer I made after I made this chapter:

flipnote. hatena .com/5E9E1970A09C5A7DDSi/movie/9C5A7D_0A06D67E5658D_001


	4. Chapter 3

Bloody hell, yes, that moment would fall into my Top 20 Most Regretted Moments list, knocking out the number one moment, when I shoved cake down my brother's throat to keep him from telling Mom and Dad the fact that I ate his birthday cake. I started wondering if I shouldn't be involved with Andrea. A week passed without anything strange about her.

However, people were blind to Andrea's annoyed attitude, approaching her carelessly and trying to invite her into their doom circle known as a clique. One girl went, "Hey, Andrea. Did you watch that show where those people are actually countries?"

"No." the fed up girl quickly replied.

"Well, you should try watching it! It's really funny,"

"Not interested."

"Oh? Well, I should keep you up to date on what happened. It's on season 3, and the fourth season was just recently green-lit, so, yeah, and…"

"I said I'm not interested."

"Well, there's this childish brown haired dude named Ita—"

"Shut up."

That's how it went.

Andrea's tone of voice and expression of emotions were clearly supporting the fact that she was irritated. In the end, the girl replied, "Um, okay… you know…" in a manner of an epic fail, and turned around to leave.


	5. Chapter 4

One would wonder why they aren't with their friends during lunch, but I never minded eating alone, really. I moved near Kiku Honda, someone I'd been close to during my middle school years, and Gilbert Beilschmidt, someone that sat near me.

That's when we started talking about Andrea Jones.

"_Hey, __du warst __zu __reden __Jones __den anderen __Tag__, __nicht wahr?_" Gilbert asked in German_._

"_What_?" I said.

"You were talking to Jones the other day, right, Iggy? She probably brainwashed you with her antics, no?"  
I immediately remembered that rude remark she made. "Yeah, yeah…"

"Listen, if you're going for her, JUST. FOR. GET. IT. She's a weirdo." Gilbert stuffed some wurst into his mouth. "I went to the same school as her, so I know what I'm talking about."

I listened intently to every word he said.

"Andrea's a strange girl, probably the strangest person in the world."

"Oh, is she the famed person who did that graffiti thing?" That was Kiku butting in, doing so as he dipped his salmon sushi in his soy sauce.

"Yeah. You know, back in middle school, she did that graffiti incident on the school grounds, in the grassy area next to it. It looked like some failed hieroglyph message."

"So, what exactly did it say?" I asked. "How did she do it?"

"You know that white chalk powder stuff they use to mark soccer fields and stuff? I forgot what it's called…. Who cares about the name? Well, she broke into the school overnight and made it." Gilbert grinned widely as he remembered almost every detail. "I'm awesome for saying what happened, right?"

"Sure, sure." I mumbled.

"There are more strange things Andrea did. Like, that time when she hung those dream-catchers over the classroom doors in seventh grade, and when that giant… uh… Faustian-ish mark was painted on the roof. I mean, who would do _that_?"

"I remember that one in the newspapers a few years ago!" Kiku exclaimed. I didn't remember anything regarding those strange happenings, though.

"Why did she do it?" I asked, wanting to know more.

"I dunno. She admitted to doing it, so no crap. The teachers and principal questioned her, but that was all she said."

I guess that mystery is still a mystery. If she never 'fessed up, then I'm assuming that she wanted to tell space-gods to grant a wish for her that would come true in twenty years or so. She is that strange, huh?

"So, anything relationship-y about Andrea? Like, dating?" I asked.

"She is pretty popular, so of course. She pretty much excels at everything she does, sports, grades, the works. Definitely better than the average person. Anyway, she's been in a lot of relationships. I heard the longest one was for a week and the shortest was only thirty seconds."

"_Seriously_?"

"Yeah. It was always Jones being the dumper, never the 'dumpee'. So, take my advice. If she ever wants to go out with you, JUST SAY NO. She always says that she doesn't enjoy going out with humans, so why bother?" Gilbert was finishing up the last bits of his lunch.

_Don't tell me that _**he**_ was the one that was dumped after thirty seconds._

Gilbert looked at me and continued on. "Oh, hey, I wasn't speaking from experience! It's—it's what the other guys told me before their semi-depression period kicked in."

_Sure…_

"If you ask me, I'd have to say Natalia Arlovskaya over there is the best choice." He pointed to a light brown long-haired girl in a purple-white blouse and lavender skirt in a group of girls in the other side of the cafeteria. "I'd rate her… **AN A-PLUS-PLUS!**"

"Le'mme guess… you've rated all the girls in our grade?" Kiku assumed.

"Yeah, yeah! Aren't I awesome for that?" The Prussian said; he insisted that he was Prussian, not German, and told us that when Kiku and I first met him. "Okay, so, the reason why I'd pick Natalia is because she's all Andrea without the craziness genes."

Certainly, Natalia was nice-looking. Her smile was heartwarming, and she had a somewhat Russian accent. She was class president, intelligent, from concluding that she often got things correct answering questions. Natalia would probably be a teacher's pet, but loved by all the fellow students. Plus, she was as popular as Andrea. She was so sociable that people were attracted to her like a magnet.

If you'd pit Natalia against Andrea, everyone would naturally pick the former, including me, most likely.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

September. _Still. _Just three weeks in. But, it pretty much was a relaxed month, with not so much strange stuff. By not so much, I mean three pretty significant idiosyncrasies.

**Thus, idiosyncrasy number one.**

Andrea's hairstyle kept changing, day by day. There was some kind of pattern. On Monday she'd have her hair up in a ponytail. Tuesday, she'd have it in twin tails, which I _really _adored on her. Wednesday, triple tails, Thursday, another piece of hair tied up in a random spot. On Friday, she'd have her hair wrapped in an astounding five spots.

Hell, I would kill to see what she'd look like on Sunday.

Okay, in other words, Andrea would have her hair up for each day that passed. Everyday she'd have another piece of hair tied. She added one until Friday, then resetting on Monday.

What was it supposed to symbolize?

**Idiosyncrasy number two**.

For Gym, we had to go to our locker rooms to change into our gym clothes and vice versa. As our Gym teacher, Mr. Doysu, told us to go ahead to change, Andrea started changing on the spot. Many boys were treated to something they most likely wouldn't see until they were a little bit older, and so it was probably unfortunate and lucky at the same time.

Many were stupefied, particularly the boys. They ran into their locker room to keep from seeing more body horror, and Andrea would then walk casually to the girls' locker room and finish up there. Even Mr. Doysu walked away speechless.

**Lastly, idiosyncrasy number three.**

Andrea would be absent for a few minutes for homeroom. She'd even rush to another room after school, pushing and shoving others. At first I thought she was in a hurry to be first out of the school, out of the clutches of education for the rest of the day. Eventually I learned that she joined several clubs, but only temporarily. You'd see Andrea in Art Club one day making pottery, the next day she'd be outside working with the outdoors in Science Club. She even joined the Lacrosse team, but she turned them down. She'd immediately sign up for another club each day.

Andrea didn't stick to any particular club.

What did she want to do, anyway?

Andrea's rumors spread like wildfire, naturally. It only took a short while for everyone to recognize her. In the beginning of October, not everyone knew the principal, but everyone knew Andrea Jones.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

We finally reached the month of October. I'd rather believe that someone actually confirmed that Bigfoot is real rather than having a person kill me with a book indirectly. By that I mean, do meetings of other humans really affect one's fate? Who knows, I just hope Andrea doesn't change mine. I'd be spiraling down to Hell each step of the way.

As I was sweating up the hill, a shout nearly knocked my soul out of my body. It was Gilbert.

"Hey, Iggy, what did you do for the weekend?" he asked.

Yeah, that was my nickname, Iggy.

Iggy, Iggy, Iggy. My little brother called me that when he was three. My aunt overheard him and then started calling me that annoying name. Then it stuck, and I've been called that since. I guess people are too lazy to say such short names these days?

"I went to see my older brothers who came back for college." I replied.

"Boring. Wanna know what I did?" Gilbert grinned.

"What?"

"I worked at the pet shop the whole time. Those stupid yellow bird-chicks wouldn't stop perching on my head. Heh."

"Gil…birds?"

"Shut up. They already have nicknames. There's, uh, Chibihon, Kolkol, Lettuce, Niholoid… Poi-a-bun…"

"Explain the 'Lettuce'?" I mumbled.

As Gilbert was explaining in great detail about his Gil-birds, he then was rambling on about cute girls and his awesomeness.

As I listened, we treaded, sweating profusely, to the school's front doors. Lord, that hill is _huge_.

When I came into the classroom, Andrea was already there, in the seat behind mine in the corner of the room. She was gazing outside, her hair in twin tails again, indicating that it was Tuesday. I then took my seat.

Next thing I knew, I was talking to Andrea Jones.

"So… you've been changing your hairstyle a lot lately." I pointed out. "Is that some… countermeasure against, uh, ESPers?"

She replied to me in a cold tone. "Aliens, idiot. How did you know?"

Come to think of it, I had no idea how I knew. It just came into mind once I started talking to her. "I don't know."

"I see. You know, in some cultures, the week starts out with Sunday, like the Germanic calendar, as the first day. Other cultures start out with Monday, like the Belarusian and Ukrainian languages. I follow the ones with Monday as the first day."

"I guess you follow by numbers, with no zeroes?"

"Yes."

"I'd prefer Monday to be zero instead of one."

"Who cares about your opinion?"

"Oh."

Andrea sneered, irritated by my blabbering. I felt uncomfortable. Out of the blue, she asked, "Have I met you before? You look familiar."

"No… I don't recall your face from before the first day." When Mr. Edelstein came in, we stopped talking.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The only time I could talk to her was before homeroom, so I guess I should make the most of what time I had. Sitting in front of her was pretty much an advantage, and it would be easier than sitting on the other side of the room.

Nevertheless, an earnest reply was very uncommon. Andrea's likely reponses would be along the lines of "Shut up!", and "No one cares!" The fact that I kept talking to her was probably a sign that I was abnormal.

Andrea showed up the next day, her beautiful blond hair cut, now shoulder-length, crimped at the ends, and with a small golden tuft of hair that looked awkward hanging on her forehead. It somewhat irked me because I preferred it longer.

When I asked why, she simply said, "Mind your own business."

Wontedly, she sounded angered, without giving a proper answer. She'll never give one, won't she?

"So, is it true that you tried to join all the clubs here?" I said curiously. Jabbering with Andrea during homeroom became a daily occurrence. Not only did I always have to start up the conversation, but I had to be meticulous about my topics. If you'd ask Andrea about the latest episode of that show concerning a crazy middle school student obsessed with comics who kept the secret from the rest of her family except for her brother, Andrea wouldn't care about one bit.

A quick response from her would be, "I don't care about anything else." or "I'm so bored!" She sighed. "I thought high school would bring grand opportunities. It's nothing different from middle school. I think I should've gone to the other high school.

"There's nothing fun to do. It's just the same things in the clubs that you do in the normal curriculums."

"Why did you come here?"

"It's the only one closest to my home. The one I'd rather go to is half an hour away. The commute would be too long, and I could be late. The clubs there wouldn't be too different, but at least _different _from here. And the ones here are _normal_."

"Normal?" I asked. "How do you determine if a club is normal?"

"It's instinct," she replied, "I just know. It's obvious too." Our chat ended once she stopped talking.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

The next day soon came.

"So, I heard something about you." I stated to Andrea's face.

"What?" she said callously.

"Someone told me that you've dumped all the guys you dated?"

"Who told you that?"

"Gilbert Beilschmidt,"

Andrea flipped her hair and sat up straight. "_Gilbert?_ _Him? _He's been in my class all those middle school years. He must be a stalker."

"I don't think so," I said.

"It's most likely the truth, then.

"Each partner was totally useless. Each outing—it's like every normal person's! I wanted a special kick to it, instead of watching some stupid movie! Or eating foreign food!"

Well, to me, those outings would be fine. But if Andrea says there's something wrong, then there is something wrong.

"And when people ask me out over the phone. Why don't they have the courage to do it in person?"

"So, there wasn't anyone you wanted to have a serious relationship with?"

"Yeah. Ugh. Every human in this world is useless and boring."

For once, I'd have to agree with her for certain people I've met.

"Why do you care about other things than people representing countries or humans?" Andrea glared at me as if I was stupid.

"It's funner that way!" she exclaimed eagerly. Again, I'd agree with her opinion. Oh, no. I'm _agreeing _with her. But, I wouldn't mind befriending anyone out of the ordinary or non-human. I think it would be pretty interesting. If Natalia Arlovskaya, on the other side of the classroom, would just so happen to be a time traveler, I'd have no problem with that. Life would definitely be funner like that.

But, time travelers, ESPers, aliens, fairies, talking animals, and all that couldn't exist. Even if they did, I don't think someone would, right away, state that they're an extraordinary being. Like, who would go, "I'm Awesome McCool, and I'm a pixie!"?

"Uh-huh, that's why I love things out of the ordinary!" Andrea shouted, and shot up from her chair like she did the first day. Each fellow classmate looked in our direction.

"So sorry I'm late!" Mr. Edelstein, hyperventilating, barged through the door and instantly focused on Andrea, who had her arms dauntlessly in the air, looking up at the ceiling, and all the other students who were looking at said girl in befuddled-ness.

"Ah… I see that the teacher's here now…" Andrea said, embarrassed, and sat down in her desk.

With Mr. Edelstein repeating what happened earlier, we did our usual homeroom doings. Andrea probably detested this banal routine the most in the day.

But, it's a normal life thing, right?


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Deep down inside, I envied Andrea's process of thinking and life.

She believed in things I had long abandoned. She waited for an appointment with the thing known as "extraordinary happenings". She really was determined to just do so—to reach out and shake hands with aliens, have her future determined by ESPers, to travel to the future with a time traveler… thus, that was why she made those hieroglyphs, painted the Faustian marks, and hung up dream-catchers.

_Bugger_. Oh, yeah, did I mention I was British yet?

Since when did Andrea start doing activities that made people unbeknownst to her think that she belonged to a mental asylum? Assuming that she was persistent in making contact or befriending something supernatural, I guess that she didn't like how life was.

"Oi, Iggy." It was Gilbert this time. He walked over to me with a perturbed expression on his face.

"You look awkward with that expression on your face." I pointed out.

"_Sei still_. Don't mind my look. So, what did you do to keep up a long conversation with Andrea? What the heck did you do?Did you use that spell again?"

"That gag spell I used on Alfred a long time ago? That was only some coincedence, when he stopped talking for the rest of the day!" I stammered. By the way, Alfred's one of my old friends back in middle school. I haven't seen him since the war ended.

"Well, duh, but... WHAT DID YOU FREAKIN' SAY TO HER?"

I shrugged. Honestly, I didn't know what I did; I just said what came to my mind.

Gilbert had a dumbfounded look on his face. Suddenly Kiku popped up out of nowhere.

"You know, Iggy always liked strange girls."

"Liar," I stated in defense.

"Listen, I don't care about Iggy's personal relationship preferences. I just want to know about how he was able to hold a conversation with Andrea that long."

"From the looks of it, if he likes strange people, would Iggy be classified as an oddball too?"

"Heck yeah. Iggy—is that a common nickname? I don't know, but it sounds out of the ordinary."

I wanted to say, "Stop calling me Iggy." I'd rather be called by my real name. My _parents _don't even call me by my real name anymore.

A female voice interrupted our chat. It sounded heavenly. I noticed Natalia Arlovskaya at my side.

"Ms. Jones ignores me however hard I try talking to her. How did you do it? Is there some secret cheat code to it?" the friendly girl asked.

I laughed. "No," I said, shaking my head.

"Oh, well, I'm glad she finally made a friend. I'd be really fretful if she kept distancing herself from the rest of our classmates." Natalia flashed a small but enlighting smile.

"Uh... friend?" I tilted my head to the side in question. She thought Andrea is my friend? Sure, we did talk a couple of times, but... what I get in return is a scoff of ignorance.

"Just keep your bond strong with Andrea! We should all befriend everyone in class. _We should all become one!_ We'll all be good friends~!" she said in a singsong-y voice. "So, if I want to talk to Andrea about something, can I rely you to be the messenger and deliver the message for me?"

Excuse me? _Messenger_?

"Please?" Natalia looked too adorable for me to refuse, but really—a messenger? She clasped her hands, attempted to do a puppy-dog eyes face, and even knelt down to the ground, imploring me using her beauty as an advantage.

"Ah"s and "Uh"s flooded out of my mouth, but Natalia took it as a "Yes" and returned to her small circle of friends, making them look my direction.

"Hey, we're all friends, _habe ich recht__?_" Gilbert said, with a twinkle in his eyes. Kiku was looking down with a slight smile on his face, as if he were attempting to conceal a hiccup of laughter.


	11. Chapter 10

**C****hapter 10**

It was decided that the class would have a seating change each month, but somehow, Andrea was still sitting behind me. I sat in the fourth seat on the other corner of the room, with a decent view of the outside.

"I wonder if people will start disappearing one by one, and then found murdered inside a scorched vacant home. And they were killed by a psychotic fourteen-year-old girl?" Andrea told me.

"...Interesting. And some guy will discover it and then meet that girl's sister whom is also psychotic?" I replied, making stuff up as I went.

"We~ll, there was a Forensics Club, but, the cases were totally fake! What kind of Forensics club is that?" Before I could actually say something, she continued on. "I thought the Paranormal Research Society would be better, but it turns out that they're just a bunch of horror addicts!"

Well, I'd expect that. "Isn't that a normal thing?"

"Duh. Every darn club here is boring! Why isn't there a decent club here attracting to me?"

"Hey, you can't do anything about what isn't proved to be real."

"Who cares about that? Impossible _is_ possible! I thought after the war and some time off of high school, there would be better things to do! I feel like a person who was doing his best to complete a novel he wrote for years but then finds out that it got rejected by all the publishers!"

Ouch.

Andrea had her arms out again, like the other day when she made her lecture about how things are so ordinary. I don't know, but was I supposed to pity her?

Otherwise, she didn't even tell me what kind of club she wanted to be in. What did she think was "fun"? Solving a murder case? Doing a séance? Contacting the third kind? Something byzantine, like time traveling? Has she even decided yet?

In my opinion, I said this: "Humans had to make use of what they had. People wanted to fly, so eventually airplanes were invented. People wanted faster means of transportation, so there came along trains and cars and buses. Really, the ones who made it possible were geniuses. We aren't, so it's better not to so something considered cra—"

"Shut your mouth."

Andrea cut off my glorious speech. She looked off into the sky from the window. She seemed irritated, as usual. She didn't care about anything unless it was a defect of, say, verisimilitudity. Oh, I used a big word. Subsitute that for 'reality'.

Hooray for the nonexistent things that make ordinary people live better! Too bad for Andrea. I think. Right?

Perhaps the last conversation gave her an idea. It occured as soon as she thought of it.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

It was a ravishing day outside when it happened. I felt a hand grasp the back of my olive green uniform, catching me by surprise. The desk impacted with my head, sounding off a huge _thump_. That hurt a bunch.

"What did you just do?" I shrieked. I turned around in anger and confusion. Andrea grinned in ingenuity, as an invisible lightbulb popped up on her head.

"I'm so stupid! Why couldn't I have figured it out earlier? I should make one of my own!" Andrea spit on my cheek.

I wiped the spit off. "Make what?"

"A club! I should've thought of it long ago! _It's so obvious!_"

"Good for you, then. Let go of me." I said, my head throbbing.

"What's with you? This is a great advance in my future! And for you too!"

"You need to calm down, Andrea."

"Huh?"

"We're in class right now."

Andrea released me off of her torturous grip. As I turned around to face the front of the class, I apologized to the young, brown-haired, male Health teacher, while my fellow classmates were trying to hold back laughter. Kiku was giggling.

Please, on with the class.

Andrea plopped down in her seat and the teacher continued on about heart attacks.

...A club? Andrea was going to make _a club_?

I just hope that she doesn't include me as a member. I rubbed the back of my swollen head and thought of what unfortunate things would happen if she did.

* * *

Unfortunately, those things did happen. After lunch, before Reading class, Andrea escaped the cafeteria, taking hold of my wrist in harsh force. She then proceeded throgh the east wing of the school to the staircase, and into the corner of the dim hallway in the second floor west wing. I screamed the whole time.

We went all the way to the other side of the school? What's the point in that?

"Hey, I need help," Andrea said, out of breath. She grabbed my necktie, gazing at me with her arrogant eyes. "With my new club."

"Explain to me why _I _have to help with your own idea?"

"I'll go recruit members and get a room while you go create the club!"

I took an exaggerated step back, loosening my poor tie from Andrea's strong grip.

"What kind of club is it?" I asked, but she wasn't listening.

"Club comes first, okay? Do what you have to do before the day ends. No excuses!"

Before I could protest against her wild actions, she ran off, skipping down the staircase in exuberance.


End file.
